


Browsing the Archive

by miranda99956



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Fireworks, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Language, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Gabriel, Post season 14, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Ruler of Heaven Gabriel (Supernatural), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are fighting the latest apocalypse when an encounter with Chuck sends them on a strange adventure. Every day they wake up in a new universe with different rules. Will they make it back to where they belong, or be stuck in these worlds forever?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sabriel Week 2019. I have the whole thing finished and will post one chapter a day. This chapter doesn't fill one of the prompts but is more of a prologue. Thanks to [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter) for being an awesome beta reader!

Sam beheaded the monster in front of him with a grunt, pausing to wipe the sweat from his forehead. A bright light came from beside him where Gabriel had finished off two more, removing his hands from their faces.

“I think that’s the last of them,” Gabriel said, wiping his hands together and turning back to Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, catching his breath. It had been a month now since Chuck had declared the end. It had certainly felt that way when he, Dean, and Cas were surrounded in the graveyard. But at the last moment, Gabriel appeared, instantly killing all the monsters.

They were all shocked by his appearance, especially Sam. Gabriel had been gone for a year, and he was just now returning? However, he was just as surprised as they were. Gabriel explained that he actually had died, and remembered nothing until he opened his eyes in the empty. The entity had worn his appearance and told him that unfortunately he had to send him back. The next thing Gabriel knew he was standing outside of that graveyard in the dark.

Since then they had been traveling around the country, killing all the monsters and ghosts that Chuck brought back to life. It was incredibly easy with a full powered archangel on their side. In fact, Dean had recently decided to split the group into two so they could cover more ground, one angel and one human per group.

Sam had of course ended up with Gabriel, and Dean with Castiel. He was finding that he really enjoyed Gabriel’s company. His sense of humor was infectious, and it was easy to have a conversation with him. And yeah, Sam had to admit that he had a bit of a crush on him, ever since he first saw him as the janitor at Crawford Hall. So maybe sometimes he flirted back a bit to Gabriel.

“Where next?” Gabriel asked, bringing Sam back into the present.

“Right,” he said, cleaning off his machete. “I think we’ll crash here for the night then head to Dallas in the morning.”

“How exciting! The big D,” exclaimed Gabriel. 

Sam let out a slight groan but chuckled, and they turned to walk back to their car. 

“Hello Sam, Gabriel.”

They slowly turned back around. A few feet in front of them stood Chuck, wearing his red jacket and smiling.

“Dad,” said Gabriel flatly. He made a move to stand in front of Sam, then froze. Sam found that he couldn’t move any part of his body.

“Whoa, hold on a second there,” Chuck responded. “I just want to say some things.” He took a couple steps towards them. “First off, you were a surprise,” he said, pointing towards Gabriel. “You weren’t supposed to be here. But I thought, what the heck, might as well see how this plays out. I always did enjoy watching you.”

Gabriel glared at him. 

Sam’s mind was racing. What was going on? Somehow they were still alive, and it was because Chuck wanted to talk? And what was he saying about Gabriel?

“Now, apparently, you aren't enjoying the whole 'apocalypse' thing,” Chuck continued, air quoting as he said apocalypse. “And honestly, I’m not finding it very entertaining either. So I thought if you didn’t like my writing, maybe we could try someone else’s.”

“What?” Sam blurted out, not making sense of anything.

“Maybe take a page out of Gabe’s book too. I do love the tricks,” Chuck went on, giggling at himself. 

“Do not call me that,” Gabriel growled.

“Sure,” he replied, his face now serious. “Anyways, one more thing before you go.” A gun appeared in his hand from out of nowhere, and he turned to point it at Sam. “This time, it’s just a normal gun. Payback’s a bitch, right?”

Chuck shot Sam in the leg, and the world went black.


	2. Hurts So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 Sabriel Week prompt was Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Sam gets shot in the leg and Gabriel has to take care of him. Or does Sam have to take care of Gabriel?

Sam dropped to his knees, grunting in pain. His leg _hurt_. This was nothing new, he had been shot before, but it felt worse than it usually did. The bullet had hit his right upper thigh and was still lodged inside, leaving behind a burning pain. Sam looked away from his leg long enough to see that they were now in the bunker library.

“Sam!” Gabriel called his name and moved to the ground on Sam’s side. He reached for his wound, then stopped. “I can’t heal you,” he said, dumbfounded.

“What?” Sam asked, hissing in pain.

“I- I can’t heal you! My grace, it’s gone.” He explained, eyes growing wide.

“Gabe, look, just calm down,” said Sam, taking off his jacket and shifting his body a groan so he sat with his legs sticking out across the ground. “Go to the infirmary and get a first aid kit.”

The order seemed to get through to Gabriel, and he nodded and ran from the room. Sam took his jacket and pressed on the wound to lessen the bleeding. He focused on his breathing, trying to ignore the pain.

After a couple minutes Gabriel returned to the library, first-aid kit in hand. He looked to have recovered from his earlier panic.

“Ok, what now,” he asked, getting on the ground next to Sam and opening the kit.

“First we gotta get these jeans out of the way,” said Sam, lifting the jacket from his leg with a wince.

“So this is how I get into your pants,” Gabriel joked, but it seemed forced, almost like he was on autopilot.

“Not now please,” said Sam through his teeth. They managed to cut the jeans off from Sam’s thigh, and Sam talked Gabriel through the rest. He cleaned the wound and got the bullet out, and Sam gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out. Then Gabriel started stitching his skin back together.

“I’m sorry Sam,” he said as he heard Sam’s heavy breathing and occasional gasps.

“You’re doing great,” Sam got out. “Just keep going.”

Gabriel nodded and continued, quickly finishing the last few stitches. Sam let out the breath he had been holding, the worst was over now. Gabriel patched up his leg, then sat back, wiping a slightly shaking hand across his forehead.

The pain in Sam’s leg had settled into a dull ache. “Thanks, Gabriel,” he said sincerely, and got a 'mhm' in return. Gabriel seemed distant, staring into the bunker floor. Sam was worried about his reaction but decided not to say anything.

He moved to stand up, and Gabriel snapped out of it, scrambling to assist him. “Whoa, hold on there. Let me help you up.”

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s outstretched hand and was pulled up. They hobbled over to the library table, Sam’s arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. He carefully helped Sam sit down in a chair, then took the one next to him.

Sam let out a sigh. “Alright, I’m gonna call the others, see if they’re ok.” Gabriel nodded at him, and Sam took out his phone, relieved that it was still functional. He called Dean and there was no answer. He tried Cas next and nothing. Rowena, Jody, and Donna all went to voicemail.

“I guess it’s just us then,” said Gabriel with a frown.

Sam put the phone down on the table, slightly harder than necessary. “What is Chuck even doing? He just shoots me and sends us back to the bunker?”

“He took my grace too,” Gabriel said quietly. Sam was about to apologize, but Gabriel spoke up first. “It’s fine, Sam. Not like I haven’t gone through this before.”

“Gabe...” Sam knew that Gabriel was hiding how he really felt, but he had no idea what he could do or say to make it better.

“We need to worry about you, make sure your leg is okay,” said Gabriel, changing the subject. “Let’s get you to your room. You can change out of those torn up jeans and be more comfortable in bed.”

“Wow, so now you’re trying to get me to bed?” joked Sam, trying to lift the mood.

Gabriel chuckled, but it looked like his heart really wasn’t in it. “Seems like it.”

He stood up and offered a hand to help Sam up. Sam accepted it and hopped to his bedroom, using Gabriel as support. They didn’t talk on the walk, Sam was busy trying not to show his discomfort at moving his leg. And Gabriel- he didn’t seem all there.

When they got to the bedroom, Sam announced, “I can make it from here.”

“Okay,” replied Gabriel, stepping away from him. “Are you hungry? I could make some soup or something.”

“Actually, yeah. That sounds great,” said Sam, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t eaten since the piece of fruit he had in the hotel that morning.

“Get comfortable. I’ll be back in a bit.” Gabriel turned and walked back down the hallway, leaving Sam to himself.

It took Sam awhile to change out his of shredded jeans and put on a pair of sweats, as he tried to not disturb his leg too much. Eventually he succeeded, then sat down on his bed leaning against the headboard. As much as getting shot in the leg hurt, he knew that Gabriel had got it much worse. Taking away his grace- something that was a part of him, Sam couldn’t begin to imagine how Gabriel was handling it. He would have to make sure that Gabriel knew he was there for him.

Gabriel appeared in the doorway, holding a silver tray with a lid on top. “Room service!” he called out, lifting the lid to reveal a bowl of soup. “I’ve got the uh, soup, you’ve ordered.”

Sam laughed at the Casa Erotica reference, shaking his head. Maybe he worried too much about Gabriel, he was probably okay.

Gabriel set the tray on the dresser, taking the bowl out to give to Sam. Then Sam remembered the last time he and Gabriel were in a bunker bedroom with that tray- when he had put Gabriel’s grace in there after he was rescued from Asmodeus. What was he thinking then? It was kind of embarrassing in hindsight, offering him his grace on a silver platter.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked as he handed him the soup.

Shit. He must have let some of that show on face. “Nothing, Gabe,” he deflected, picking up the spoon and taking a sip of the soup. And _oh_. “That’s really good,” Sam said, then went to eat more.

“Well, you didn’t have much to work with. I just took a can of soup and added some spices and leftover chicken,” Gabriel replied, shrugging.

“Still.” Sam ate the soup quickly, surprised at how hungry he was. Gabriel took the bowl away after he finished and brought a glass of water and some pain medicine for his leg which he quickly took. “Thanks Gabriel. Really, I appreciate all of this.”

Gabriel mumbled something in response.

Sam looked at him without saying a word, knowing that if he stayed quiet Gabriel would elaborate on his own.

“I can’t do anything Sam!” Gabriel let out after a moment, throwing his hands up. “Without my grace I’m worthless. I saw how you looked at me earlier! I can’t even heal you, you think I’m just a waste of space.”

“Gabe stop, that’s not-“

“What, true? Yeah it is.” Gabriel had stepped closer to Sam and was just a few inches away.

Frustrated, Sam grabbed the front of Gabriel’s shirt. How could he make him understand how important he was to him? A surprised look came over Gabriel’s face, and Sam found himself staring at his golden brown eyes. Then, almost as if his body was moving in his own, he pulled Gabriel towards him and kissed him. Gabriel froze at first, then managed to kiss back before Sam pulled away.

Dazed, Gabriel said, “Did you just-?”

“Yes, now listen,” Sam started sternly, words coming to him now. “You are not useless, or a bother or whatever cause you don’t have powers. I like you, okay? With or without your grace, it doesn’t matter. I just want you.”

Gabriel opened his mouth, then closed it.

“I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to keep beating yourself up. You’re worth so much to me.” Sam’s voice was almost desperate. He needed Gabriel to understand him.

Still not able to say anything, Gabriel took hold of Sam’s face and this time kissed him.

“Are we good now?” Sam murmured with a grin as Gabriel broke the kiss.

“Yeah. We’re good.”

Sam patted the bed next to him. “Now, why don’t you join me here and watch some Netflix before going to sleep. We can worry about whatever is happening tomorrow.”

Gabriel gave him a small smile. “Alright.” He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed.

Sam turned on the TV and picked an episode of The Office to watch. It was something light that could make them laugh, though he could barely pay attention to it. He had kissed Gabriel- Gabriel had kissed him! Though he started to wonder what this made them. Were they dating now? Those thoughts left his head as Gabriel leaned against his shoulder. That could wait for tomorrow. He turned his attention back to the show.

By the third episode, Gabriel was lightly snoring, sound asleep. With a slight chuckle, Sam turned the TV off and gently moved Gabriel into a more comfortable sleeping position. He didn’t wake up but grunted and shuffled a bit before settling back down. Sam pulled the covers over them, and turned the lights off, letting himself drift away into sleep as well.


	3. Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Sabriel week was Alpha/Beta/Omega!
> 
> Sam and Gabriel figure things out, then Gabriel goes into heat.

Gabriel woke up curled up next to Sam, their legs tangled together. Yesterday, well, he was a bit of a mess. Losing his grace wasn’t easy on him. If it wasn’t for Sam, he didn’t know what would have happened. Sam had kissed him! His Sam… **  
**

He smiled, burying his face deep into Sam’s neck and breathing in his scent. He froze, then breathed again. This- this wasn’t normal. Sam smelled like… cedar wood, and the pages of a new book. Plus, was that peppermint? For some reason, Gabriel found the smell to be intoxicating. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing his nose against Sam’s neck and breathing in deeply, again and again.

Sam stirred. “Mmm, Gabe, what are you-” He stopped, shifting his legs around Gabriel’s. “My leg is better.”

“That’s good,” said Gabriel from Sam’s neck, his voice muffled.

Sam extracted himself from Gabriel, causing him to whine, and turned over to face him. He pulled Gabriel’s head towards him, placing a kiss on top, then took a deep breath. “Oh my god, that smells so good.”

“Right, like wood and peppermint.”

Sam moved back from Gabriel, furrowing his brows. “No, that’s not what I smell. I smell uh, dark chocolate- and orange. There’s something else too that I can’t describe. More like, a feeling, like home.”

Gabriel frowned slightly. “Are you smelling me then?”

“Um, yeah, I think so.”

“And you’re telling me I smell like a Terry's chocolate orange,” he deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

“Er, yes,” Sam answered sheepishly, then sat up in the bed. His mouth dropped open. “Gabriel, this isn’t my bed. This isn’t my _room_.”

Gabriel followed him up, observing the room. It looked like a normal master bedroom in a house, with dressers, nightstands, and a window with the blinds down. They were sitting in a large bed with fluffy blue sheets, not the just barely large enough bed Sam had in the bunker. He then looked down at his bare chest. “Sam, you didn’t happen to uh, undress me while I was asleep, did you?”

“What? No, of course not!” Sam replied, noticing that the sweatpants and t-shirt he had worn to sleep were gone as well, and he was left in boxers.

Before they could question more, Sam’s cell phone rang from on top the nightstand. “It’s Cas,” he said to Gabriel before answering the phone and putting it on speaker. “Cas! Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Sam, just at home with Dean,” came the slightly confused answer. “I called to see how my brother is doing.”

“I’m here bro, doing just peachy,” Gabriel leaned over to talk.

“Good, well, make sure to stay hydrated during your heat. Hopefully this time you will be blessed with pups.”

“Uhh,” Gabriel didn’t know how to respond to that.

“Good luck you two. Goodbye.”

The phone clicked, signaling that Cas had ended the call. Sam and Gabriel sat in silence, taking in everything that had been said.

Finally, Gabriel spoke up. “Ok, there were so many things wrong with that conversation, but first off, that wasn’t our Cas.”

“No, no. definitely not. And,” Sam hesitated before continuing, “I think I know what’s going on here.”

Gabe started to fan himself. It was getting a bit hot. “Please, enlighten me.”

Sam looked a little embarrassed. “Well, you know the supernatural books that Chuck wrote?”

“Everyone knows those. Dad’s favorite creation probably.”

“Right, well. I uhh, did a little bit of research on the fanbase a while ago. They write these… stories based on the books.”

“I know what fanfiction is,” then Gabriel paused, realizing where Sam was going. “Oh fuck.”

“He’s making us live these scenarios! Remember, he said we could try someone else’s writing? And he said he would borrow your ideas.”

Gabriel was sweating. “So you’re saying he’s doing TV Land but with Supernatural fanfiction? Shit, shit.”

“Yesterday was just a generic, getting hurt taking care of each other thing. So, based on the fic I’ve, researched, right now we’re in a…” Sam looked to the side, almost like he was afraid to go on. Gabriel was impatient waiting for him to continue, but deep down he knew what was coming. “We’re in an alpha beta omega fic.”

Gabriel threw his head back with a groan. “As much as I wanna make fun of you for knowing about that Sam, there’s a more important issue. I realllly don’t want to go into heat right now.”

“Oh?” Sam asked, a bit surprised. Gabriel glared at him. “Well, I don’t know, I thought you might be into it.”

“Sure Sam, maybe when we’re not being controlled and watched by my dad, I would be into some weird as fuck sex.”

“Right, of course,” he replied, nodding. “Anyways, maybe there’s some medicine you can take to stop it. I think I read something like that before.”

They climbed out of bed and got dressed in a hurry. Thankfully the clothes in the dressers were their size. Sam’s scent was starting to get distracting to Gabriel, and it looked like Sam was starting to breathe through his mouth. They tore apart the bathroom and found a bottle of pills labeled scent blockers in the medicine cabinet.

Sam took the bottle and immediately downed two pills.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him, reaching for the bottle.

“Sorry, it’s just, you were getting to be a lot,” Sam explained, then he frowned at the bottle. “Why isn’t it working?”

Gabriel chuckled before taking the pills himself. “They block _your_ smell, Sam. Now that I took some it should go away.” He already couldn’t smell Sam, so it shouldn’t take long for him either.

Sam gave him an embarrassed look then took a deep breath. He visibly relaxed. “You’re right, the smell is gone now.”

After that they continued their search with more focus but couldn’t find anything to stop Gabriel’s heat. They ended up in the living room, Gabriel laying down on the couch and Sam in a chair with a laptop open. The TV was on some random cooking show.

“So I did some research,” started Sam.

“Uh huh.”

“I found out we’re in Lawrence, Kansas. Of course,” he said, rolling his eyes. “It looks like I can get something to stop your heat pretty easily over the counter. There’s a drug store ten minutes away.”

“Then go,” groaned Gabriel. He was getting hotter and hotter, and he didn’t want to know what would happen next.

“Yeah, just, hold on,” he went into the kitchen, then Gabriel could hear water running. He came back with a glass of water and a wet towel. “Stay here,” he said, putting the cloth on Gabe’s forehead and the class on the side table. “Drink that if you can, I’ll be back soon.”

The wet cloth was a cool relief against Gabriel’s head. “Yes sir,” he said weakly with a grin. Sam smiled and left the house.

Gabriel took a couple of sips of water and fell back down on the couch. This sucked. This really fucking sucked. He didn’t have his powers, he was _going into heat_ , and Sam had left him alone. Wait, Sam leaving him should not bother him that much. Omega stuff was bullshit. The towel on Gabriel’s forehead grew warm and gross, and he threw it off to the side. _He needed Sam_.

***

Sam’s trip to the store was uneventful, and thankfully he was able to buy the medicine with no problem. For some reason, he felt bad about leaving Gabe alone, and he may have sped a little on the way back. It didn’t really make sense though- Gabriel could take care of himself, he would be fine. Still, Sam was antsy and returned to the house in just over half an hour.

When he stepped through the door, Sam was hit by that same chocolate orange scent. He saw Gabriel sitting on the couch panting and staring at him, his eyes open wide and pupils blown. An urge came over Sam to run to Gabriel and _claim him_. Sam shook his head, freeing himself from those thoughts. What was happening to him? He started to rip open the medicine packaging. “Christ Gabe, you gotta take this now.”

Gabriel blinked as Sam brought the pills over to him. “Yes, I definitely need that. Right now.” He took the pills from Sam and downed them, followed by the rest of the water. “I don’t feel any different,” he said.

Sam looked at him apologetically. “This isn’t supposed to be taken after the heat starts. It’s gonna take a little time to work.”

Gabriel flopped back onto the couch. “This is hard Sam,” he whined.

Sam picked up the cloth off the ground and grabbed the empty glass. “Believe me, I know,” he said, walking to the kitchen. He refilled the glass and refreshed the towel before returning to Gabriel. The scent coming from him was so enticing…

“Gabriel, if you want to get through this easier,” he started, placing the rag back across Gabriel’s forehead. “We could just, um, have sex?”

“No!” Gabriel exclaimed. Sam was a little shocked at that. “I mean, not that I don’t want to,” he hastily continued. “God, I really want to. Just, not like this.”

“Not like what?” Sam asked.

Gabriel groaned as a wave of _something_ passed through him. “Not like this!” he said, gesturing his at his body and Sam’s. “Not under the influence of whatever weird shit Chuck is putting us through!”

“Ok, Gabriel. I can agree with that,” said Sam. He was somewhat touched that Gabriel felt like that. “How about I move to a different room to make things easier?”

“No. I hate when you leave, want you here.”

Sam rubbed his forehead. That wasn’t going to make things any easier. He couldn’t say no to Gabriel though. “Fine, but I’ll have to distract myself somehow.”

Gabriel just replied by grunting at him.

Sam shook his head and grabbed the laptop before sitting in the chair furthest from the couch. He opened YouTube and tried to ignore the scent and small noises coming from Gabriel.

A couple of hours went by like that. He found that if he concentrated hard enough on the computer it wasn’t that hard to control himself. He had found some information online and brought Gabriel a blanket from the bedroom, which he wrapped himself up in. It seemed to calm him down, which made things easier for Sam. He would still change the cloth on Gabriel’s forehead every once in a while, and refilled his water a couple of times. He made them sandwiches to eat, but Gabriel refused any food. However, it seemed like they would get through this without incident.

Sam was engrossed in the internet, trying to figure out if the supernatural still existed in this world, when Gabriel called out to him.

“Hnn, Sam.”

Sam didn’t hear him as he was focused on a deep web forum about ghost sightings.

“SAM!”

“What?” he called back, only half paying attention.

“I’m wet,” said Gabriel.

Sam slowly turned his head away from the computer. “Excuse me?”

“I’m fucking wet, Sam!” he complained with a groan.

Sam was confused for a second, then he remembered what he had seen online. “You mean…?”

Gabriel nodded, pointing down towards his lower body.

Sam looked away, covering his face with his hands, and started to laugh.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, Winchester!”

“I’m sorry, its just,” he started, his voice shaky, “I either laugh at the utter ridiculousness of this, or I listen to the part of me that’s finding it really fucking hot.”

Gabriel let out a strangled yelp.

“Look,” Sam said after he got himself under control, pointedly avoiding looking at Gabriel, “Would it help if you uh, took care of it yourself?”

“I thought about it. That won’t help. It won’t work without you.”

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh. That was not the best idea. Gabe’s scent was calling to him, begging him to make him his. He felt something stirring within him, protectiveness, _possessiveness_. He opened his eyes and shut the laptop, standing up and taking a step towards Gabriel.

“Listen,” his voice was rough and commanding. “If you say one more thing like that, I won't be able to hold myself back anymore, understand? So _please_ , be quiet.”

Gabriel gulped, and nodded. Sam moved back to the chair, shocked at what he had done. Was that the alpha part coming out? He didn’t like it, and resolved to not act like that again. He opened the computer again, hoping that the medicine would kick in soon.

***

_Heat. Burning. Longing. Sam. Sam. Sam_. Gabriel curled up on himself more, clutching on to the blanket surrounding him. Sam told him to be quiet, so he wouldn’t make a noise. It hurt. He wanted it to go away. And even though the solution to this problem was sitting fifteen feet away from him, he wasn’t going to give in. He would be with Sam on his own terms, not because his father put him in this shitty world.

Chuck. Screw him. He used to have respect for his father- more than a certain brother of his did anyway. But now he understood. Chuck never cared about him, or his siblings, or even the Winchesters. All he cared about were his stupid books and being entertained. Gabriel was done with him.

Oh? Gabriel’s symptoms had subsided while he was lost in thought. Apparently thinking about his dad had helped with that. He now felt like he did before Sam had left to get the medicine. He shifted on the couch, feeling sticky and gross. Ugh. Slowly uncurling himself, he poked his head out from under the blanket.

Sam looked over from his computer. “Gabriel? Are you feeling better? I noticed your scent went down.”

“Um, yeah,” he said, his voice weak. “I think I need a shower, and sleep. A lot of sleeping.” He sat up on the couch throwing the blanket to the side. He tried to stand up but fell right back down on the couch.

“Whoa! Let me help,” Sam said, leaping up from his chair and moving to Gabriel.

“That must have taken a lot out of me,” said Gabriel as Sam pulled him up from the couch. Sam supported him as they walked towards the bathroom. His legs were a bit shaky, but growing steadier with each step.

“Just take it easy,” advised Sam.

They reached the bathroom and Gabriel found he was strong enough to stand on his own. Sam left to get him a new set of clothes, and Gabriel stripped before getting into the shower. The water running over him felt amazing, like the remnants of his heat were being washed away. When he finished, he changed into the clothes Sam had brought, and went into the bedroom. The whole ordeal had left him dead tired.

Sam was waiting for him there. “I’m gonna take a shower and join you with sleeping,” he said. “I can’t manage to do anything else today.”

“Okay,” Gabriel yawned, then he crawled into bed. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over. However, he didn’t fall asleep until a freshly showered Sam joined him under the covers twenty minutes later.


	4. Can We Fix It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Sabriel week prompt was Canon Fix-It! 
> 
> Sam, Gabriel, Cas, and Dean are on a road trip after stopping the apocalypse.

Gabriel shot up with a start, peeling his face off glass. He was in the back seat of the Impala, and apparently had fallen asleep with his head propped against the window.

“Good morning Sammy!” he heard from the front seat. Gabriel saw that Dean was driving and Sam was sitting passenger, while Castiel was next to him in the backseat behind Sam.

“Dean?” Sam questioned.

“Uh, yeah it’s me,” he said, confused.

Gabriel rubbed the side of face, trying to get some feeling back into it. He decided he would get some information about the situation they were in. “Remind me what we’re doing again?” he yawned, trying to stretch out.

Castiel answered, slightly exasperated. “We’re going to Boise to hunt vampires.”

“Oh yeah. Now I remember.”

Gabriel felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out a cell phone and saw a message from Sam.

_These aren’t our Dean and Cas. Should we tell them?_

He thought about it for a moment. What would they gain from telling their fake brothers? It wasn’t like they could help. He typed out a response.

_Better not Sam, won’t do us any good. Might as well enjoy the ride ;)_

He could almost feel the eyeroll coming from Sam.

_Well, let’s try and figure out what the deal with this world is. Check out the date._

Gabriel looked at the date on his phone. July 3rd, 2010. So they had gone back in time to just after the apocalypse? Also, this was obviously a world with supernatural creatures, but he still didn’t have any powers. As far as he could tell, Cas was still a full powered angel. He thought of a way to find more out more information and sent a message back to Sam.

_Let me try something._

Before he could start his plan, Dean spoke up. “Who are you texting Sam? Got a hot date?”

“What? No!” said Sam.

“I believe he’s texting Gabriel, he’s been on the phone as well.” Castiel oh so helpfully interjected.

“Huh?” said Dean.

Gabriel tried to get the situation under control by changing the subject and trying his plan. “So, Castiel, I meant to ask. How’s heaven doing now?”

Castiel looked at him confused but answered the question. “It's just fine as we left it. Raphael is still locked away and Samandriel is running things smoothly.”

That was a lot of info to take in. “Great,” was all Gabriel could say, then he continued. “Say, how long have I been with you guys now?”

Castiel squinted his eyes then answered. “I believe it’s been around 5 months now.”

“Wow, time flies.” Gabriel got a message on his phone shortly after that.

_You joined us after TV land. Maybe stopped the apocalypse faster?_

Gabriel frowned and texted back.

_Somehow lost my grace in the process too. Also, left Samandriel in charge of heaven???_

He could see Sam shaking his head as he got another text.

_I’ve seen a couple of fics like this. You probably used up your grace to get Michael and Lucifer in the cage._

Gabriel sighed. Of course there would be some way to keep him powerless.

At that moment Dean spoke up. “Baby needs some gas, and I could eat something too. Let’s stop at the next gas station.”

“Sure Dean,” answered Sam. The messages stopped, and in a couple of minutes they were pulling into a Gas ‘n Sip. Sam announced he was going to take a walk, and Gabriel followed him. 

They headed around the side of the gas station while Dean pumped gas and Cas went inside to buy snacks. Sam stopped on the other side of the gas station and broke the silence.

“Look, about yesterday,” he started.

“We don’t have to talk about that,” Gabriel quickly answered.

Sam gave a sigh of relief. “Oh, good then.”

After remembering the torture that was yesterday, Gabriel grew frustrated. “How long do you think this will keep up? What does Chuck want? What’s his endgame?”

Sam gave him a pained look. “I don’t know Gabe. I don’t think there is a reason besides entertainment for him, punishment for us.”

“So what, we’re just stuck in here forever? There’s nothing we can do to get out?”

“I don’t know!” Sam repeated a little louder. “Maybe if we go along with things, he’ll let us out eventually.”

Gabriel took that in for a bit in silence. Then he decided to change the subject. “You know, you’re handling this pretty well Sam.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“You’re calm, levelheaded. Don’t really freak out with all this hopping around.”

Sam chuckled in a sad way. “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice.”

What was he talking about? Then Gabriel remembered. He had done pretty much the same thing to him. “I’m sorry.”

Sam put his hands up, palms facing Gabriel. “No, I didn’t mean that, just like, my entire life I’ve been through crazy stuff.”

Gabriel had heard enough. “Still, I put you through so much shit. And look!” he said loudly, gesturing with his hand. “If I hadn’t been such a coward and actually helped out, we could have had this!”

Sam shook his head. “No, we don’t know what we could have had. For all we know, you could have died, or the apocalypse could have actually happened.” He stepped closer to Gabriel. “This isn’t real! This is something that some fan of Chuck’s books thought up.”

Gabriel had to admit Sam had a point. He sighed. “I guess.”

Sam took hold of his shoulders. “Gabriel, listen to me. I shouldn’t have to say this, but I forgive you, okay? I did a long time ago. And if things hadn’t gone the way they did, who knows where we would be now.”

Gabriel was speechless taking in Sam’s words. Sam was too kind, offering his forgiveness that he wasn't sure he deserved. Gabriel actually felt himself tear up. Sam pulled him tight against his chest in a hug. Gabriel tensed up at first, but then allowed himself to relax. He brought his arms up around Sam and hugged him back, pressing his face against his chest.

Gabriel pulled away from Sam with a smile. “You mean, we wouldn’t be in some weird alternate universe created by my dad?”

Sam laughed. “You know what I meant”

Gabriel laughed a bit with him, wiping his eyes, and stepped back.

“Anyways,” said Sam, “this universe doesn’t seem so bad. How about we just enjoy it while we can?”

“Couldn’t agree more, Sam.”

They walked back to the Impala where Dean was finishing with the gas. Cas arrived at the same time with four plastic bags full of snacks.

“Let’s hit the road,” announced Dean, and they all climbed back into the car.

As Dean pulled away, Castiel started dispersing the snacks. Dean got suspicious gas station hot dogs, Sam got suspicious gas station sandwiches, and Gabriel got copious amounts of candy. Everyone received water and chips, but Dean had a Coke and Gabriel a Dr. Pepper. All Castiel got for himself was a coffee.

They spent the trip eating and joking, plus telling embarrassing stories about their brothers. Dean played some classic rock music on the radio and started to sing along. Cas smiled fondly and Sam shook his head with a grin. Gabriel started to sing along, to Dean’s enthusiasm. Sam gave them annoyed looks at first, but eventually joined in singing.

Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he felt that happy, that content. It felt like home. If he and Sam ever get out of this mess, that’s what he wanted. Life with the Winchesters and his brother- no world ending issues to deal with.

The ride went by in a flash, and they pulled into a motel. They all got out of the car and Dean left and returned with the keys.

“Here’s one for me and Sam, and one for you and Cas,” he said, handing one key to Gabriel.

Gabriel accepted the key then smiled mischievously. “Actually,” he said, moving to Sam and linking his arm with his, “I think I’ll share with Sam.”

“Really?” said Dean, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine with me,” answered Sam with a shrug.

“What?” Dean looked back and forth from Sam to Gabriel. Cas looked on in silence, just tilting his head.

Then Sam got caught up in the moment and leaned down to give Gabriel a quick smooch. Gabriel beamed at him.

“What the fuck?” Dean eloquently managed. Cas wore a small approving smile.

Sam grinned. “You have your own angel to be with. Goodnight.” Sam and Gabriel turned away to go to their room. 

As they walked, they heard Cas say gently from behind them, “Dean, let’s go.“

Gabriel burst out laughing when they got inside their motel room. “That was amazing.”

“I know, right?” Sam laughed back. “I always wanted to say something like that to him.”

As they put their stuff down and looked around, they noticed there was only one bed in the room.

“Cas doesn’t sleep, so I guess your room only needed one,” Sam explained.

“Well, we probably would have ended up in the same bed anyway.”

“They do like the sharing a bed trope,” Sam chuckled. 

They got quiet, then Sam sat and slid back on the bed. Gabriel followed him and climbed up on his lap. Sam took Gabriel’s waist in his hands, and Gabriel gently cupped his face. They moved towards each other until their lips were pressed together.

They had kissed before, most recently just fifteen minutes ago, but this- this was different. Slow, meaningful, like nothing else mattered in the world. And Gabriel loved it. They explored each other’s mouths, Gabriel humming in contentment. Sam moved his hands under Gabriel’s shirt, and ran them over his stomach, up his chest, enjoying the feeling. Gabriel shuddered, and removed one hand from Sam’s face run through his hair. Sam moaned in response, then reached towards Gabriel's pants.

Gabriel immediately broke the kiss and pulled away. “Sam, wait.”

Sam stopped, putting his hands on the bed. “What is it?”

He slid off Sam and sat next to him on the bed. “I’m sorry, I know I'm sending mixed signals,it’s just, I don’t think I want to go any further while we’re trapped in these worlds. I don’t know if you really want to do this, or if we’re being influenced.” 

“While I’m pretty sure it’s one hundred percent me who wants to do this, I get it Gabe. You don’t have to apologize.”

Gabriel bit back the apology that was on the tip of his tongue.

Sam smiled. “A little kissing is still okay though?” he asked. “And we can still go to sleep together?”

Gabriel brightened up. “Absolutely.”

They kissed one more time before getting ready for bed, and fell asleep curled up in each other’s arms.


	5. Three's a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a free day for Sabriel week! I thought a reader insert would be fun. It's up to you if you want to read it as SabrielxReader or not. :)
> 
> You, Sam, and Gabriel have the bunker to yourselves today, but something seems off about them.

You whistled as you cracked eggs into a pan, cooking breakfast in the bunker kitchen. Cas and Dean were away on a hunt, and you had the bunker alone with Sam and Gabriel. Today was going to be a great day.

“I can snap some things up, maybe some minor healing, that’s it,” you heard Gabriel say from the hallway. That was odd, Sam should know that Gabriel was still recovering his grace. You shrugged, putting that out of your mind.

“Good morning you two,” you said cheerfully as they walked into the kitchen. They seemed a bit surprised at your greeting, but their faces quickly shifted into smiles.

“Good morning, y/n,” Sam greeted, then he looked confused by the words that came out of his mouth.

Gabriel did a double take at Sam. “Yeah, morning,” he said almost hesitatingly. They both sat down at the table.

Huh, maybe they had a late night. You finished the eggs and plated them with some toast, then served the three plates. Next you poured a cup of coffee for Sam, a glass of chocolate milk for Gabe, and your favorite drink for yourself. You joined them at the table and took a few bites of your food. Looking up, you saw that Sam was nibbling on a corner of the toast and Gabriel was stabbing his eggs without eating any. The mood was kind of tense.

“So, we have the bunker to ourselves today. What do you want to do?” you asked with a playful smile, trying to start a conversation.

Sam put his toast down. “Uh, I don’t know. What would you like to do?” he asked.

“Well, we could go out, or maybe stay in and have a movie marathon,” you trailed off as Sam and Gabriel gave you blank looks. What was wrong with them?

Gabriel grabbed on to Sam and stood up, pulling him out of his seat. “Actually, y/n, can you give us a moment?”

“Uhh sure,” you answered. You watched as they left the kitchen, then gave them a few seconds before following them out. Eavesdropping made you feel bad, but you needed to know what was happening, and all the Winchesters had a penchant for keeping secrets. They didn’t notice you and walked into Sam’s room, closing the door behind them. You slid up to the door and pressed an ear against it to listen.

“I’m not even sure what their name is!” said Gabriel. “When I try saying it, I know it, but then it’s gone!”

Huh?

“Gabriel, I know exactly what’s going on here. It’s a reader insert fic. That’s why we can’t describe them, the descriptions have to be provided by the reader,” Sam explained.

“You mean, someone is _reading_ about what’s happening to us?”

What the fuck were they talking about? You’d read your fair share of fanfiction, but this was real life! Their conversation continued.

“I don’t know what’s happening, but y/n is harmless. We can just act like ourselves and watch some movies or something.”

“Okay Sam, but it still freaks me out how we say their name like that.”

You heard footsteps as they started to leave. Quickly, you left and ran to your room, which was just a couple of doors down. You got inside just as Sam and Gabriel exited their room, and leaned against the door, your heart racing. That wasn’t- it couldn’t be Sam and Gabriel. They were talking nonsense and acting almost like completely different people. What should you do?

Taking a deep breath, you walked to your dresser and grabbed the angel blade and gun Dean had given you. You would find out what happened to Sam and Gabriel and do everything you could to get them back. Leaving your room, you headed back to the kitchen with the gun and blade in hand.

“Oh there you are!” said Sam as you entered the kitchen. They were back at the table, actually eating their breakfast now. “We were wondering where you- Whoa!” He threw his hands up in surrender as you pointed the gun at him.

“Harmless, huh?” commented Gabriel to Sam, and he gave him an annoyed look in return.

“Shut up!” you shouted, brandishing the blade at Gabriel. “You aren’t Sam and Gabe. Where are they? What did you do to them?”

They looked at each other, seemingly having a wordless conversation, before reaching some agreement and facing you again.

“Look,” started Sam, “We are Sam and Gabriel, just, not from this universe. You know about alternate universes, right?”

Thinking for a second, you realized that you did. “Yeah, like the bizarro world where you were an actor.” Sam and Dean had told you about that adventure.

“Exactly,” chimed in Gabriel. “We came from another universe, where you don’t exist.”

You slowly lowered your weapons. That actually made sense somehow. “Why did you come here then?”

“Well, we didn’t actually choose to come here,” said Sam.

Gabriel stepped in. “My dad sent us. God? Yeah, he trapped us in a loop where we spend each day in some different crazy universe.”

You narrowed your eyes at them, not wanting to ask how they got in trouble with God of all people. “So where are my Sam and Gabriel?” you asked.

Sam frowned. “I’m not sure. I guess they’ll be back after we leave.”

“I hope so,” you said, then put the angel blade and gun away. You believed these two- they seemed to be telling the truth. Besides, if they wanted to hurt you they had every opportunity to do so already. In fact, you were kind of starting to feel sorry for them. “Is there anything I can do to help? To get you back to where you came from.”

“Thanks for offering,” said Gabriel, “but I’m afraid only God can get us out of this.”

You sighed. “So now what?”

“Now we spend one day here, and we’ll be gone by morning. We usually get transported when we sleep," Sam answered.

“Have you tried not sleeping?”

“The first time happened when we were very much awake,” said Gabriel.

“I think I like it better when we’re sleeping,” grimaced Sam.

Well, today wasn’t gonna go the way you planned, but you were still going to make the most of it. “Come on, let’s go out. I want something sweet.”

“It's eleven in the morning, y/n,” Sam said matter of factly.

“Sam!” Gabriel mock gasped in horror. “Of course we’ll go out for dessert.”

Sam shook his head but went along with it, and thirty minutes later you were at the ice cream parlor in town.

You ordered large scoops of your favorite ice cream flavor and Sam got a cone of pistachio. Meanwhile, Gabriel had ordered a large sundae, complete with whipped cream and fudge. You all sat down at a table to eat and talk.

You told Sam and Gabriel about your story, how you had met the Winchesters and stuck around. And how your Gabriel had “died” at the Elysian Fields Hotel, but came back a couple of years later, apologizing profusely. He would pop in and out of your lives until he and your Sam finally got together, a couple of years ago. That was around when he used up almost all of his grace trying to stop Amara, and he was still recovering.

Sam and Gabriel were enthralled by your story, then told you the differences of their world. You couldn’t believe that Gabriel had been tortured all those years, and that Lucifer of all people had a son! But what surprised you the most was that they had only officially been together for a few days. From the way they looked at each other you could have swore they had been married for years.

Time flew by as you talked and finished your ice cream, and you decided to go back to the bunker. The rest of the day would be spent on a movie marathon.

There was a bit of arguing over the movie choice, “We are not watching Kill Bill again Gabriel.” Sam had said at one point, but you all agreed on the Lord of the Rings trilogy. You watched in the Dean cave, Sam and Gabriel sharing a couch while you took an armchair. With blankets, popcorn, and drinks, you were set.

Halfway through The Two Towers, you stopped to order pizza. There was some contention over the toppings, and you had to be the deciding vote over pineapple, but you managed to get it ordered. Once the pizza arrived, you got back to the movies, Gabriel's running commentary somehow adding to the experience.

During The Return of the King, you looked over to see Sam had fallen asleep, his head leaning back into the couch. Gabriel was tucked next to him, leaning up against his shoulder and lightly snoring. You smiled at the sight, but felt a pang in your heart when you remembered they weren’t the Sam and Gabe you knew. Standing up, you pulled their blanket higher up on them, not finding it in yourself to wake them up. You turned off the TV and went to your room for the night. Hopefully in the morning everything would be as it should.


	6. A Game of Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Sabriel week prompt was Boy King/Leader of Heaven. I went with both. This chapter also features an amazing piece of art by InkStainedWings. Thank you so much!
> 
> Gabriel rules heaven, and Sam is King of Hell. Somehow they make their relationship work.

“Gabriel. Gabriel!”

Gabriel’s head snapped up, and he blinked, trying to wake up.

“Did you just fall asleep?”

That voice was one he hadn’t heard in years. Naomi? He then noticed his surroundings. Naomi stood a few feet in front of him, a clipboard in hand and an angry frown on her face. The room was entirely white, and Gabriel sat on a plain throne. His breath caught when he realized he was in heaven.

“If you’re done napping, I have many more souls to report on,” she said.

“What? Just go away,” Gabriel replied. He was not in the mood to deal with that right now.

“Excuse me?” she exclaimed in shock.

Gabriel waved his hand in a shooing motion. “You can handle it. I uh, approve it all, or whatever.”

“But-“

“Go! Now.” Gabriel flared up his grace, and his eyes glowed for a moment. Oh, that was the most he had since the whole mess started. Maybe Chuck was actually starting to feel sorry for him.

Naomi gave him a slight bow and immediately turned and left the room.

Gabriel leaned back in the throne, trying to make sense of the situation. First of all, he was in heaven- for the first time in who knows how long. It was so much different from what he remembered, but it probably wasn't the best to dwell on the past right now. Next, he seemed to be _in charge_ of heaven, and Naomi of all angels was reporting to him. She wasn’t his favorite sibling from what he remembered, but he could deal with her.

And Sam! Where was Sam? This was the first time they hadn’t been transported together, and it bothered Gabriel. As far as he could tell, Sam wasn’t in heaven, so he would have to search Earth for him. Thankfully he had most of his grace back and could easily fly down to Earth from here. Hopefully Sam would be easy to find once he got there.

Before he could leave, Gabriel sensed someone praying to him.

_Gabriel, I don’t know if you can hear me, but please come here. I need you._

Sam! Gabriel honed in on his location and was gone with a flap of wings.

***

Sam woke up with a groan. Wherever he was today didn’t have the best sleeping arrangements. At least things were back to normal from yesterday- that was weird. He took in his surroundings, and immediately knew where he was. The dark floors, the hard chair he sat on- this was where Crowley ruled hell from. And Sam was sitting in his throne. He had a hunch he knew what was happening, but he wished it wasn’t that.

Gabriel was nowhere in sight. Were they separated this time? If his idea was right, he had no idea where Gabriel could be.

Just then, the doors opened and someone- a demon?- walked inside. He carried a notepad in his arms and stopped a distance away from Sam before bowing.

“I have the data on all crossroad deals for the week, sir,” he said, eyes flashing black. Definitely a demon then.

Sam’s heart sank, that pretty much confirmed his theory. If demons were reporting to him, that meant he was king of Hell. “Um, very good,” he said.

Another demon entered the room, repeating the same motions of the first. “Sir, I have all the reports on souls entering Hell this week,” she announced, as the first demon glared at her.

“Sir, if I may go first, there were 37 deals and-“

“Actually,” the second demon interrupted, “As I was scheduled first, I’ll go. The number of souls in Hell totaled-“

“Even though you were scheduled first you were late, so I-“

“Enough!” yelled out Sam. He was starting to get a headache. “Stop arguing.”

“But I-“

“She didn’t-“

“STOP!” Sam felt a power coursing through him, and instinctively reached out, causing the demons to bend over in pain. “Leave me alone or I’ll send you back to Hell right now.”

The demons nodded, a mixture of fear and confusion on their faces, and Sam released them. They quickly bowed again and left the room.

Sam fell back onto the throne with a gasp. What had he just done? Did he just use demon powers? That was bad, _wrong_. He couldn’t be king of Hell! Gabriel, he needed Gabriel. Sam closed his eyes and prayed, his voice shaky and just louder than a whisper. “Gabriel, I don’t know if you can hear me, but please come here. I need you.”

Almost immediately Sam heard flapping wings, and he opened his eyes to see Gabriel standing in front of him.

“Sam, what's wrong?” he asked, a worried look on his face.

“I- I’m the king of Hell,” he said, then he felt tears in his eyes. “I used demon powers.”

Gabriel walked up to him and reached out a hand to gently cup his face.

Sam pushed his hand away. “Don’t, Gabe. I- I can’t believe I did this. It’s not right, I’m unclean.”

Gabriel frowned. “Remember that this isn’t real, Sam. This isn’t really happening,” he assured, placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “And besides, your powers don’t make you impure or whatever, they’re yours. There since the day you were born.”

“Really?” Sam sniffed.

“Yes!” exclaimed Gabriel. “I can’t believe no one’s told you this before.”

Relieved, Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and leaned his head against his chest. “Thank you.”

Gabriel just held on to him, stroking his hair.

After a couple minutes, Sam gathered himself and pulled away from Gabriel. “So what happened to you?” he asked.

“Oh, well actually, I think I was leading heaven.”

Sam felt bad complaining about what happened to him when Gabriel had gone through that. “I’m sorry. That must have been hard for you.”

Gabriel shrugged. “It was a bit much being in heaven again, but I had Naomi to annoy, so it wasn’t all bad.”

Sam chuckled. Gabriel always knew how to make him laugh.

“Anyways, I was thinking,” started Gabriel, smirking. “You leading Hell, me leading Heaven- we’re like the ultimate power couple.” He climbed into Sam’s lap, clasping his hands behind his neck.

Sam leaned closer to Gabriel. “Isn’t that, I don’t know, blasphemous or something?” he said with a small smile.

“Don’t care,” answered Gabriel, and he closed the distance to kiss Sam.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist to pull him closer, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, but he suddenly backed away with a grimace.

“What is it?” Sam asked, growing worried.

“Angel radio,” he answered, climbing off of Sam. “They’re very loud, want me back.”

Frowning, Sam replied, “Just stay here, or we can go somewhere else. You can fly now, why go back?”

“I may have my grace back, but not all of it. We can still get hurt here, and I don’t want angels or demons chasing us around.”

That made sense to Sam, but he still didn’t want to be left alone.

“Don’t give me that look!” reprimanded Gabriel. “I’ll do whatever they want then try to get back to you. You’ll be fine here, just act in charge and sit through the meetings or whatever.”

“Fine,” he sighed, but couldn’t stay annoyed for long and gave Gabriel a smile.

Gabriel smiled back, then disappeared with a flap of wings.

It was only a few minutes later when the demons returned, and Sam had to tell one to go away so the other could give his report. The report was actually very straightforward and factual, and Sam was impressed. The other demon’s report was equally well put together. Apparently, Sam had some success in running Hell smoothly.

The rest of the day went by without issue. At one point, demons actually brought out a table and chair and served him a large buffet meal with all of his favorite foods. There were a couple of problems between demons that he had to solve, but there was nothing that required he use his powers again. Despite what Gabriel had told him before, he still wasn’t comfortable using them.

Finally, he was left alone for the night. Sam found that he had a bedroom off the side of the throne room. It was modestly furnished, with a large bed and dresser and not much else, but nice. He sat on the bed, waiting and hoping for Gabriel to return.

*** 

Who knew heaven could be so boring! Gabriel faced multiple pointless meetings, agonizing reports from Naomi, and endless paperwork. Why would heaven have so much paperwork? When they got back to their world, he would make sure to change how things ran.

Wait, he would change things? Would he take over heaven? Castiel had asked him to, but Gabriel wasn’t sure that he was up to the task. Also, would they even be able to get back? At the moment he saw no way to escape this besides Chuck just letting them out. Well, it was best not to dwell on that. Gabriel worked on the paperwork diligently, making sure to fill everything out correctly so Naomi wouldn’t make him fix it. Finally, he completed all the work for the day and flew back to Sam.

This time Gabriel found him sitting on a bed. “Didn’t make you wait too long, did I?”

Sam’s face lit up when he saw him. “No, I just got done a few minutes ago.”

“Good, now, where were we?” Gabriel said with a smirk, moving towards Sam on the bed.

Before anything could happen, they heard a loud booming noise from outside, almost like an explosion.

“What was that?” asked Sam, worried.

After thinking for a moment, Gabriel answered, “I think I might have an idea,” and flew them both outside.

There was another loud boom when they got outside, and Sam looked up to the sky. “Fireworks?”

“Happy Fourth of July!” said Gabriel. “Or, at least I think it is. Not sure exactly how time works for us.” He sat on the ground, patting the spot next to him to invite Sam to join.

Sam sat on the grass with a small sigh. “I’m glad we get to see this, I love fireworks. They’re beautiful,” he said as large purple one burst in the sky.

“Not as much as you are.” Gabriel couldn’t resist using that line.

Sam groaned, shaking his head, but held out his hand for Gabriel to hold. Gabriel accepted it, and they watched as the fireworks lit up the night sky.


	7. And They Were Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six of Sabriel week was Roommates/Neighbors. I went with roommates. :)
> 
> Sam and Gabriel share a dorm room in college, and Gabriel has a surprise planned for his roommate.

When Gabriel woke up this time, the first thing he noticed was that his grace was gone again. So much for Chuck feeling sorry for him. The second thing was that he felt, different. Not because of his grace, but something else that he couldn’t quite figure out. Then he saw his surroundings. He was in a small twin bed, with a desk at the foot of it and a set of drawers on the wall across from him. Behind him was a window that let in a bit of the morning light. On the other side of the room Sam was just waking up, his furniture set up the same way. At least they were back together this time.

Sam sat up in his bed yawning and Gabriel got a better look at him. “Aww Sammy,” he said, turning to face him. “You look just like you did the day we met.”

Sam looked confused for a moment, but then his mouth dropped open when he saw Gabriel. “Oh my god Gabe.”

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Gabriel frantically. Was there something wrong with him?

“You- you’re freaking adorable!” Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide. He jumped out of his bed and rushed to Gabriel.

“Huh?” Sam had started pinching his cheeks, a look of delight on his face.

“Look in the mirror,” he laughed, releasing Gabriel.

He slowly stood up from the bed and walked to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. When he saw his reflection he gasped, reaching a hand up to run across his face. That couldn’t be possible- he was younger!

“This doesn’t make any sense! I don’t even have a real body, I _made_ it,” Gabriel said. As far as he knew, Loki didn’t age either, he just always looked the same.

“Well, we couldn’t be in a college dorm room if we looked like we were in our thirties or forties,” he said, getting up to stand next to Gabriel. “I think I’m about nineteen or twenty, so you must be the same.”

“We’re in college?” he said, looking up at Sam. “Hmm, maybe that won’t be so bad, we can go to a couple of parties.”

Sam chuckled. “I don’t know, I wasn’t really the partying type,” he said, then look of horror came across his face. “Oh shit!”

“What is it?”

“I have a test!” he exclaimed, running back to his bed and grabbing a backpack.

“How do you know?” asked Gabriel as he watched Sam throw stuff inside the bag. They weren’t actually college students, they didn't have a class schedule to follow.

“I just do, okay! I gotta go, I’m gonna be late,” answered Sam, and he ran out of the room, still in his sleeping clothes.

Gabriel watched him leave in disbelief, then shrugged and climbed back into bed. If he had a class to go to, he could care less about it. It was too early in the morning to be up anyway. He fell back into a light sleep.

A little over an hour later, Gabriel woke up to a slightly sweaty and exhausted looking Sam entering the room.

“I gotta take a shower, got all gross running to the test,” he said, throwing his backpack down on the bed.

“Mmm-k,” yawned Gabriel, and rolled over in the bed. He heard Sam leave the room but couldn’t fall back asleep. Apparently he had reached his sleeping limit. Gabriel sat up, rubbing his eyes, then heard a buzzing noise coming from his desk. He crawled across the bed to reach the desk where he saw he had got a text on his phone. Oh, this was interesting- the message was from Dean. Gabriel sent a quick text back, then decided to do some research on this world.

Sam returned from his shower a few minutes later, and Gabriel looked up from his phone and froze. His wet hair framed his face perfectly, and all he wore was a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off those defined abs. Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Sam reached in a drawer to get his clothes, then turned to Gabriel. “Have you moved at all today?”

Gabriel quickly averted his eyes. “Uh, of course I have! What, you’d think I’d lay in bed all day?” he answered, a blush crawling up his face.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, then broke out into a huge grin. “Are you shy, Gabe?”

Gabriel threw his arms up with a frustrated 'ugh'. “The longer this keeps happening, the easier it is to slip into whatever part we’re supposed to playing!” he shouted, then pointed a finger at Sam. “Look at you! You just ran off to take a test for no reason!”

“You have a point,” Sam sighed, then he grinned. ‘I’ll change in the bathroom then so you don’t have to worry about your hormones.”

“Shut up,” Gabriel groaned, falling back on his bed. Sam laughed as he went to change.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriel found himself sitting inside a dining hall with Sam for lunch. Sam had made a trip to the salad bar and returned with an impressive mound of greens on his plate, while Gabriel had opted for the dessert section. He chose a couple slices of cake along with multiple cookies for his meal.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Gabriel said in between bites of cookie. “I’m in a band.”

“Really? How’d you figure that out?” Sam asked, curious.

“I got a text message from this world’s Dean while you were in the shower, reminding me to show up for practice before our gig tonight. Dean’s the lead singer and guitarist.”

“That’s interesting,” Sam commented, stabbing at his salad. “What do you play?”

“I play bass,” he said, then at seeing Sam’s raised eyebrows continued, “Chicks love bass players!”

Sam snorted. “Sure.”

“That’s not all though. The drummer? It’s Crowley. And Charlie plays the keyboard.” Gabriel knew Crowley- they had crossed paths a couple of times, but that was it. They were more acquaintances than anything. And Charlie he had only briefly seen in the apocalypse world- he had never met their Charlie. Band practice would be interesting.

“Ok, that’s weird,” Sam frowned. “Also, can you even play bass?”

“What do you take me for Sam? Of course I can! There’s not an instrument out there I can’t play,” Gabriel answered with his mouth full of cake.

“Of course,” said Sam, eyeing Gabriel’s mouth disapprovingly. He then looked down at his phone. “I gotta go to my afternoon classes soon.”

“Why are you going to class?” Gabriel asked, waving his fork around. “We’ll only be here for one day.”

“Why are you going to band practice?” he shot back.

“Touché. See you at the show tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sam replied with a grin, then left the table, taking his empty salad plate with him.

Gabriel finished his lunch, then decided to go back to the dorm room. He told Sam that he could play bass, but he wanted to make sure he still had the skill. When he got to the room, he found the bass guitar and a small amplifier under his bed. Plugging it in, he gave a few experimental plucks on the string, then went straight into a bass line. It came to him easier than he thought it would. Tonight would be no problem. He messed around a bit, playing a few songs, until it was time to meet with the rest of the band.

They met at Crowley's apartment, and managed to practice one song before quitting to play videogames and drink beer. Gabriel found that he really enjoyed their company. This Dean was a lot like his Dean, only younger and less tired. Charlie was bright and funny, and Gabriel would have to seek her out if they got back to their world. And Crowley, he was quiet, but would chime in one a bit of sarcastic humor every once in a while that would get everyone rolling.

Partway through practice, Gabriel’s phone rang. “Hello, Sam,” he answered. “How was class?” 

Dean rolled his eyes and Charlie winked at him.

“It was good,” came Sam’s voice through the phone. “Biology was actually really interesting. How’s band practice?”

“Awesome! Remember to come to the show tonight, alright? Six o’clock sharp at the Student Union.” Gabriel wasn’t sure why he was so concerned about Sam being at the concert. All he knew was that he had a feeling that he needed Sam to show up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there,” Sam assured.

They said their goodbyes, and Gabriel got back to “practice”. The rest went by in a flash, and it was finally time for the show. Gabriel didn’t even know what songs they were playing, but he figured he would get by just fine.

“You still wanna sing your song?” Dean asked Gabriel backstage.

He was singing a song? Well, there was nothing to lose. Gabriel wondered how Sam would react. “Of course!” he answered Dean, who gave him a thumbs up.

Then it was time. They ran out on stage to applause, not too much, but Gabriel figured it was more than average for a band playing at the Student Union. Gabriel searched the crowd and was relieved to find Sam watching them.

“Hello Stanford! We’re the Impalas! Are you ready to rock?” Dean yelled through the microphone. The crowd cheered, and the band started their first song.

They played mostly classic rock, which Gabriel should have expected. Thankfully they had a set list taped to the ground so he could see what the next song was. He found himself enjoying playing the bass and getting into the music. Every once in a while he would look at Sam, who also seemed to be enjoying himself, and would sing along with some songs.

“Alright, next Gabriel is gonna take over the mic,” Dean announced about five songs in. He switched places with Gabriel and gave him a smile, and Charlie whooped from the keyboard.

For some reason, Gabriel felt that this moment was important- really important. Like something he had been planning for months, even though he had only been here for a few hours. He stepped up to the microphone and caught Sam’s eyes in the crowd, winking at him. Sam laughed, and gave him a wave back.

Then he looked at the set list to see what exactly he was singing. Shit shit shit. Of _course_ it would be that fucking song. He tried to see if he could get them to stop, but it was too late. Crowley counted them off, and Dean started the guitar riff. Gabriel had no choice but to sing.

_I never meant to be so bad to you_

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_A look from you and I would fall from grace_

_And that would wipe this smile right from my face_

Gabriel kept singing, but couldn’t bring himself to look at Sam. He knew that Sam hated that song, and he hated what he did to Sam. Hopefully Sam would understand that the song was a mistake. There was no way he would have sung if he knew what is was. The song ended, and the rest of the show went by smoothly, except for the apprehension Gabriel felt after singing.

“Great job everyone,” Dean said as they went backstage, slapping Gabriel on the back.

“Woo! We were awesome tonight!” exclaimed Charlie.

“Haha, yeah,” said Gabriel. Then he saw Sam walk into the room.

“Hey Sammy!” greeted Dean.

“Hi Dean,” he replied with a smile.

Charlie grabbed on to Dean’s arm, pulling him away. “We’re just gonna, get ready for the after party.” They left the room, Crowley following them out with a small wave, and Gabriel was left alone with Sam.

“Sam, I’m sorry,” said Gabriel, walking up to Sam.

“For what? That was amazing,” Sam replied with a chuckle.

“For the song,” he said, frowning.

Sam shook his head. “That? I don’t care Gabriel, I’ve already forgiven you, remember? Besides, I listened to the words, it’s ok.”

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he said, and gave Sam a hug. Then he realized something, and pulled away.

Sam gave him a questioning look. “What?”

“I don’t know what’s happening Sam,” Gabriel started, trying to put what he was feeling into words. “Today, and when I saw you in the crowd, it's like- it’s like I’m falling for you all over again.”

Sam smiled softly. “And what’s wrong with that? Sounds pretty romantic to me.”

“No, that’s not it,” Gabriel said, his voice starting to become panicked. “Everyday we just, fall into these different roles. What if we forget who we are and lose ourselves in these worlds, becoming whatever character we’re supposed to be?” 

“Gabe…” Sam’s smile faltered, but quickly returned. He took Gabriel’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across his cheeks. “That’s not going to happen, ok? We won’t forget where we came from, I promise.”

Gabriel nodded, and Sam lowered his head to gently kiss him. Then the world faded into black around them.


	8. Winging It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of Sabriel week! The prompt was True Form/Wings, and I just chose wings. :)
> 
> Sam has some fun with Gabriel’s wings.

After Sam broke apart from Gabriel, he noticed they had changed locations again, and were back to their right ages.

“See Gabe, we’re in the bunker again. We won’t forget who we are if we keep going to worlds similar to ours,” Sam assured. Honestly, Gabriel’s words had gotten to him, but he had to have hope. There was no way that would happen to them, it couldn’t.

“Yeah, I guess I overreacted,” said Gabriel, then he tried to scratch something on his back.

_Whoosh._

Sam’s mouth dropped open. Two large, golden wings had appeared from Gabriel’s back. They were beautiful, almost shimmering in the bunker's light. Sam wanted nothing more than to dig his hands into them. “Uh, I think I know what kind of fic we’re in now,” he managed to say.

“Oh no,” groaned Gabriel, his wings fluttering. “This is too much. I don’t even have wings, not really.”

“I thought you did,” said Sam, his eyes glued to the feathers.

Gabriel moved to the war table and sat on the edge. “Ow!” he exclaimed, as he sat on the end of one of his wings and had to move it out of the way. “Well, I do have wings, but they’re more, metaphysical. In a different plane of existence. You can’t really begin to comprehend them,” he explained.

That was all very interesting to Sam, and something he wanted to talk about later, but right now he had one thing on his mind. “Can I touch them?”

“Um, you know what usually happens with these things, right?” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.

“Please?” Sam gave him some of his best puppy dog eyes.

Gabriel sighed. “Fine. Maybe it won’t be so bad.” He moved one wing out for easier access.

Sam walked closer to Gabriel and slowly moved an arm up, lightly burying his fingers in the feathers.

The sound that came from Gabriel was best described as a squeak.

Sam smiled and dug his hand in harder, both wanting to see how Gabriel would react and enjoying the feel of the feathers. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, soft and warm, and he wanted to run his hands through them.

Gabriel groaned, his breath growing faster. “No more Sam, _please_.”

Sam reluctantly removed his hand. As much as he wanted to feel more, he would listen to what Gabriel wanted. “That much, huh?”

“I can’t even begin to describe it,” Gabriel responded, regaining his composure. “It feels so good. You can’t touch them anymore or I won’t be able to hold myself back.”

“Alright,” Sam agreed. He respected Gabriel’s wish to not bring their relationship to the next level while they were trapped these worlds, but damn if it wasn’t difficult. He understood why Gabriel wanted that though, and he did agree with it mostly.

A thought came to him. “I am wondering one thing though. How do you have a shirt on?”

“Huh, good question,” Gabriel said, trying to look over his shoulder. “Why don’t you check it out?” He stood up from the table and turned around, hitting Sam with a wing in the process. “Shit! Gah, sorry,” swore Gabriel, and he moved his wing closer to avoid Sam and succeeded in turning his back to him.

Sam rubbed his arm where the wing hit. That had actually kind of hurt. Then he inspected Gabriel’s back. “There’s slits in the shirt,” he explained. “The wings are coming out of them.”

“Well that’s fun,” Gabriel commented, then turned back around, making sure to avoid Sam with his wings. “How about we just go to sleep? I think we’ll spend extra time here since we transported while we were awake this time.”

Sam agreed, and followed as Gabriel went to leave the room.

“Fuck!” Gabriel swore. As he was leaving the room he forgot to close his wings and they rammed into the doorway. “No! I want these gone!”

Sam tried not to laugh, but a chuckle might have escaped. “Alright Gabriel, we can try to get rid of them. If this world has wings, then there might be a spell or something to remove them. We can research in the library.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, a small scowl still on his face. His wings bristled, and Sam found it adorable.

They went to the library, Gabriel being extra careful to not crash his wings into anything, and started to research. Sam wasn’t entirely sure why they were doing this, Gabriel’s wings would be gone soon enough, but he humored him. He picked out books on angel biology, magic, and anything else useful looking he could find, but wasn’t having any luck.

Gabriel seemed to be doing worse. His wings would twitch in agitation every time he threw a book to the side. Also, every once in a while Sam would hear a curse from him when a wing would knock over or bump into something, which happened a lot.

A couple of hours into the research, Sam reached for a book and accidentally brushed his hand against one of Gabriel’s wings. “Oh! I’m sorry,” he said sincerely.

Gabriel shuddered slightly and then let out a groan of frustration. “There’s nothing! Nothing in here about getting rid of wings.”

“I know, I can’t find anything either,” Sam replied, closing the book he had and massaging his temples.

Gabriel threw his arms up. “Fuck it Sam, let’s do it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Let’s have sex. Might as well try out the wing kink while we have a chance.”

Sam looked at him in confusion. “But you’ve been saying this whole time that we shouldn’t, and I've agreed with you.”

“But that’s it Sam! It’s the one thing we haven’t done,” Gabriel explained as if he had figured it all out. “Maybe that’s what Chuck wants, it'll break the curse or whatever.”

Sam wasn’t sure if that was sound logic, or if Gabriel was even okay. He wasn’t used to being put into ridiculous situations like Sam was, so maybe the stress was getting to him. But Sam stared at those beautiful wings, rippling with every breath Gabriel took, and started to think that maybe he was onto something. Screw it, he wanted this.

“Okay,” Sam breathed and grabbed Gabriel’s shoulders, leaning down and pulling him into a kiss. Gabriel moaned, deepening the kiss. Then Sam reached out dig to his hand into a wing.

Gabriel broke away. “Hnn, bed. Now.”

They quickly went to Sam’s bedroom, careful to not let Gabriel’s wings run into anything, then resumed their actions.

They moved towards the bed, mouths still connected, until Sam felt the back of his legs hit it. Gabriel pushed him down and climbed on his lap, quickly unbuttoning Sam's shirt.

Pausing the kiss, Sam removed his shirt and Gabriel tried to pull his own off over his head.

“Shit! Stupid wings.”

Sam snorted as he saw Gabriel stuck in his shirt. “Here, let me help, just- put it back,” Gabe got the shirt back on and was pouting. Sam smiled. “Now turn around.”

Gabriel complied, grumbling under his breath as he turned and lifted one wing up so it didn’t hit Sam.

“Fold them up,” Sam said quietly, and he marveled as they did, folding up neatly against Gabriel’s back. Sam then held open one of the slits on Gabriel's shirt, and gently took a wing and maneuvered the end through the opening, causing him to gasp. Sam couldn’t help but run his hand over the entire length of the wing as he got the rest of it through the hole, and Gabriel _moaned_ , shuddering. He repeated with the other wing, and both were now under the shirt.

Gabriel was left panting. He turned back to face Sam and succeeded in removing his shirt this time. He then pushed Sam to lay down on the bed and attacked his mouth. Sam brought his hands up to run along Gabriel’s sides.

“Been waiting so long for this,” Gabriel said between kisses.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed, reaching for Gabriel's back and massaging the area where the wings connected to his back.

Gabriel whimpered, nearly collapsing on top of Sam. “Fuck Sam, if you keep that up this will be over way too fast,” he said, trying to keep it together.

Sam removed his hands from Gabriel’s back with a smile.

Gabriel then slid his way down Sam’s body, trailing his hands down Sam’s chest, leaving him shuddering. Gabriel stopped midway down Sam’s body to undo the button on his jeans.

“Hey guys!”

Sam and Gabriel broke apart in a hurry, scrambling to try to hide their arousal. Gabriel grabbed a pillow, and Sam awkwardly turned his body away.

“Jack?” Sam asked as he looked at who interrupted them. He looked the same as he did the last time Sam saw him, except for the pure white wings with pink tips sprouting from his back.

“I finally found you. Let’s get out of here,” Jack said with a smile, and they all were transported away once again.


	9. I'm the Captain of My Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can have the last chapter early. :) Sabriel week is over, but there is still one chapter left! Let's see how it ends.
> 
> Jack explains some things.

They were back in the war room, but it was different this time. Gabriel had his full grace back, and his and Jack’s wings were gone. Thankfully, he and Sam were fully clothed again, but he was still a little uncomfortable. Judging by the look on Sam’s face, he was too. **  
**

Dean and Castiel were seated at the table and jumped up when they saw Jack, Sam, and Gabriel appear.

“Sammy! There you are!” Dean called out, walking over from the table to give him a hug, which Sam returned loosely with one arm.

“I’m glad to see you two are back okay,” said Castiel from next to Dean.

“We were worried sick,” continued Dean, pulling away from Sam. “Are you okay?” he asked after the lackluster hug.

Before Sam could answer, Jack spoke up. “I believe Sam and Gabriel were about to have sex when I found them. Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything.”

Gabriel chuckled a bit, trailing off and rubbing the back of his neck at the tense mood in the room. Castiel stared at them with a slightly disappointed look but then gave them a small smile. Dean seemed to be in shock, his mouth wide open. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t form words. Jack just smiled large and innocent.

Sam cleared his throat. “Um, thank you for that Jack, but what happened? How are you alive?”

Jack told them how he had woken up in the empty with Billie and the entity after dying. “Billie told me the way to stop Chuck. I had to write a book, trapping him in a universe of my creation.”

Everyone was silent, taking in the explanation.

“But that would take a while, and I knew you would be in trouble, so the entity let me choose one person to send back to help you,” Jack continued. “I thought Uncle Gabriel was the obvious choice.”

Gabriel smiled, feeling a bit of pride at that comment. So that was how he got out of the empty.

“It took a little over a month to write the book with Billie helping. Then she brought me back and I used my powers to trap him in that story. That happened yesterday, then I had to find you two,” Jack said, nodding at Sam and Gabriel.

Cas jumped in to continue the explanation. “We had no idea what happened to you until Jack showed up. Dean and I had been searching for you. Thankfully Jack was able to travel between universes to find you.”

“Wait, you’re telling me that Chuck only messed with us and nothing happened to you?” Gabriel said, gesturing at Dean and Castiel.

Dean had apparently recovered from his earlier shock with the change of subject. “I guess Chuck was more annoyed by you two at the moment,” Dean replied flatly.

Gabriel stared at him, annoyed.

“So what happens now?” Sam interjected before things could escalate. “Jack, are you God now?”

Jack shrugged. “I suppose so. I can fix everything, start a new world where no one has to get hurt.”

“No,” said Sam after a moment. “This is the first time we have actual control over our lives.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right,” said Dean. Castiel agreed.

Gabriel found himself agreeing as well. As much as he liked his nephew and the idea of a world without pain, that wasn't the solution. It would just lead them back to where they were before. 

“You can fix heaven Jack, but please don’t use your powers to create any new worlds or try and change things. We’ve had enough of that,” continued Sam.

Jack thought for a moment, then slowly nodded his head. “Okay Sam, I think I get it. This is free will you’re talking about, right?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly it.”

Jack beamed, and everyone in the room felt like an enormous weight was lifted from their shoulders.

Gabriel had one more thing to ask though. “So, everything we do now is our own choice? No one is messing with us, or watching us?”

“No,” answered Jack. “Well, not until a few more paragraphs at least.”

Gabriel blinked, then decided to not try and figure out what he meant. He turned to Sam. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Oh fuck yes,” replied Sam, grabbing Gabriel and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

“Come on guys!” yelled Dean, throwing his arms up. Castiel tilted his head at them, and Jack smiled.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, teleporting them to Sam’s bedroom. They stood just inside the doorway, mouths connected and hands exploring each other’s bodies, then Gabriel remembered the open door behind them. Not breaking the kiss, he reached back, slamming the door shut and blocking them from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Sam and Gabriel deserve a little privacy, yeah? :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
